The present disclosure relates generally to faucet assemblies, and more particularly, to a handle for a faucet assembly. A faucet, such as a faucet used to supply water for a kitchen or bathroom sink, generally includes one or more handles to control the flow and/or temperature of water that is dispensed from a faucet spout. Such handles for a faucet may come in many shapes and sizes, and may be made from a variety of materials. Typically, a faucet handle is coupled to a valve assembly of a faucet, and a user may pivot or rotate the faucet handle to control the valve assembly and regulate the flow and temperature of water dispensed from the faucet spout. A faucet handle may couple to the valve assembly in a variety of ways. Fasteners, such as a threaded screw, may be used to couple a faucet handle to a valve. A handle for a faucet may be integrally formed with the valve assembly. For instance, a faucet handle may be molded as part of the valve assembly for a faucet. Other faucet handles may include an end with a threaded hole, and the handle may threadably couple to an extension of the valve assembly. Various embodiments disclosed herein are related to an improved faucet and handle assembly.